1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to rotary tool chucks and more specifically to keyless drill chucks for attaching drill bits to the rotary shaft of a drill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various rotary tool chucks have been developed. See, for example, Church, U.S. Pat. No. 928,180; Bodmer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,132,550; Prigan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,750,023; Stoner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,197; Tautz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,055,916; McCombs, U.S. Pat. No. 2,368,858; Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,006; Rohm, U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,428; Rohm, U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,406; and Bent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,745. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.